imasfandomcom-20200213-history
Unlockable Content (Idolm@ster 2)
BK Maniac's Item Store Once you spend enough money in the Lucky Rabbit store, you will gain access to the hidden store called BK Maniac. The amount of money you have to spend is not too much, so you might unlock BK Maniac on your first playthrough. When it unlocks it will show up in a different area than the capitol region where Lucky Rabbit is located. You need only unlock BK Maniac once, and it is available right from the start in all future playthroughs. Ritsuko in Quintet Live Concerts It is possible to unlock Ritsuko (a former idol, now a fellow producer at 765 Production) for use in Quintet Lives. During weeks 8 and 30 of story mode, Ritsuko will initiate a conversation with you. Answer her questions as follows: Week 8: 「'アイドル時代？'」 && 「'すごく魅力的だから'」 ("The era of idols?" / "Because you're awfully charming.") Week 30: 「'そうだよな'」 && 「'アイドルに戻りたい？'」 ("So it is." / "Do you want to go back to being an idol?") She will become available after you finish her Week 30 conversation. You need to give correct answers every game playthrough in order to keep making her available for Quintet Lives, if you want to keep inviting her. Ritsuko in Stage For You After correctly answering all of Ritsuko's questions thereby earning the right to invite her to quintets, finish out the game. The ability to use her in Stage For You will unlock after the credits roll. It will stay unlocked regardless of how you answer Ritsuko in future playthroughs. You may as well also invite her to quintet lives until she performs on stage, so you unlock Palace of Dragon at the same time. Ryuuguu Komachi's Outfit (Palace of Dragon) After correctly answering Ritsuko's questions in Weeks 8 and 30, invite her to a Quintet Live sometime before the end of the game. She must choose to show up and perform with your group, so be sure the other idol you invite along with Ritsuko isn't likely to ditch. If Ritsuko performs, finish out the game and Palace of Dragon will unlock after the credits roll. That's the costume Ritsuko's idol unit wears, which is why she is key to unlocking it. Project Fairy's Outfit (Beyond the Stars) Finish the game with either Hibiki, Takane, or Miki as your group leader (xbox360), or all three of them (PS3). Beyond the Stars will then unlock after the credits roll. This is the costume that 961's Project Fairy wore in the PSP games The Idolm@ster SP, and those three girls were the members of that group. Smoky Thrill Finish the game once with any character as leader. Ryuuguu Komachi's song "Smoky Thrill" will become available for use in both Stage For You and the main story mode. Change Positions Onstage Finish the game once with any character as leader. Starting from your 2nd playthrough you'll have the ability to change, prior to any performance, the positions each of your girls will occupy onstage. A choice will pop up asking if you want to swap anyone or not for this particular show. Making a swap will change who stands where (of course), what dance moves they do, and what lines of the song they sing. This is just for personal enjoyment to see variety in your group's performances. It does not have any known in-game effects. Leave It To The Idols Finish the game once with any character as leader. Starting from your 2nd playthrough you'll have the ability to let your idols do lessons and festivals on their own. A choice will pop up before each lesson and festival asking what you want to do. You can pick: X: I'll do the production. (俺がプロデュース) B: Leave it to the idols. (アイドルにお任せ) If you pick the latter, you then choose how much effort you want to tell your idols to put in (all their might, reasonable effort, low effort). This means you no longer play the associated minigame, and simply skip to the results of how your idols did. At full power they can be quite good at beating special festivals that might be hard to win yourself. However, leaving things to the idols accumulates fatigue and can cause your girls to skip out on work in order to recover if you use the option too frequently. Using this is a balancing act, like many things in iM@S. Producer Activity Report Finish the game once with any character as leader. Starting from your 2nd playthrough the producer Activity Report will become selectable off the Produce (プロデュース) option on the main menu. It is the bottom option (活動報告) on the sub-menu that pops up. This report summarizes your activity as a producer so far in the game. It shows your rank, how many times you have used each idol (leader or not), how many times you've won each award, how many lessons you've done, and other similar statistics. New Office Buildings for 765 Production When you reach Producer Rank 3, and again when you reach Rank 5, your office building will upgrade. It is a reflection of how your continued success year after year is greatly increasing the company fortunes. It's fun to watch 765 Production grow but the changes are just cosmetic; you don't get any in-game bonus for moving offices. It's worth mentioning that these new offices are the only thing that gaining new Producer Rank gets you in Idolm@ster 2 (other than achievements). This is in contrast to the original Idolm@ster where rank determined more of your capabilities. Mushaharu's Secret Crest There is one hidden amulet in the game, the 50,000円 Mushaharu's Secret Crest. To earn the ability to buy it, you must accumulate 100,000 fans (10万) in the Capitol Region (首都) of Japan, thereby unlocking that area's Utahime-Utaouji Festival (歌姫・歌王子フェス). Win that festival and you will be offered the amulet. Don't forget to save enough money to afford it! You only need to do this once and you'll have the amulet forever. Note that getting this amulet is the only reason to ever get 100K fans in the Capitol Region -- the Idol Academy Area Awards only exist for the other five regions of Japan. Once you get the amulet, you needn't worry so much about fan count in this area on subsequent playthroughs. New Costumes After One Playthrough There are some costumes sold in Lucky Rabbit and BK Maniac that are only offered for sale after you have beaten the game at least once. Starting from your 2nd playthrough, these will be added to the inventory pools that the stores randomly pull from. New Accessories After One Playthrough There are some accessories sold in Lucky Rabbit and BK Maniac that are only offered for sale after you have beaten the game at least once. Starting from your 2nd playthrough, these will be added to the inventory pools that the stores randomly pull from. Category:Idolm@ster 2 Category:Idolm@ster 2 Extras